


Speak of Peace

by Imagine831



Series: Morbid Rebirth [7]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, I miss indoor plumbing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, montague dogs, true love?, what true love?, why the heck are we fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine831/pseuds/Imagine831
Summary: She's died four times by her own hand, three times by someone else's. She just wants freedom for herself and for this stupid family feud to end. Honestly, one of these days someone is going to get hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So at the beginning of the play the Prince mentions that three brawls have been caused by the feud and had caught many citizens of Verona in the middle of it. (He was not at all pleased) This story deals with the second of the three fights. (Then everything is derailed).

Death Eight

This is the first time he has ever been reborn in the past, like truly seriously in the past. Not just by a decade or so, but by centuries. She never realized how much she missed modern innovations until this life.

She also never realized how much freedom she had in her previous lives until she had none in this one. From the day she was born the Capulet heiress had all of her choices made for her, from her meals to her outings, everything was planned out to keep her as far away from 'those Montague dogs' as possible.

That was another thing about this life that she was irritated with, the feud. It really bothered her how no one could say how it started, only that it was the fault of the other family. It is also why she found herself stepping in between Tybalt and some Montagues on market day. A fight had broken out the previous week and this would be the second time a fight was bound to happen and she was not pleased that they were going to involve the citizens of Verona once more.

She attempted to speak of peace between them and had gained the assistance of a man her cousin named Benvolio when one of her family's servants provoked one of the Montague's. A free-for-all swordfight began in the market with Juliet in the middle, attempting to get away and shield herself from the fighters.

One of the citizens fleeing from the market pushed her in his haste to get away and she stumbled backwards ,a strange feeling entering her gut. She glanced down at the sword protruding from her abdomen. The sword was quickly pulled from her and she could dimly hear it dropped on the cobblestone as she began to collapse.

A young man, she faintly recognizes him as the Montague heir she had seen from afar, caught her and lowered her gently to the ground. As he held her she could see a red-faced Tybalt coming from behind him screaming in anger.

She can feel the man jerk as he is stabbed in the chest by her cousin. They lie in each other's arms bleeding out as the fight dies down once the families have seen what has happened.

She is thirteen when she dies from a sword wound in the arms of a man who could have been her love had things been different.


End file.
